


I Found You

by edensgarden



Series: Starry Night [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, During Canon, F/F, Reader-Insert, Titan Shifters, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgarden/pseuds/edensgarden
Summary: Ten years had passed since Annie had crystallized herself - and not once had you left her side.And now, the day had come.The day, where Eren used the Founding Titan's power to break down the Walls and trample all earth outside Paradis.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader
Series: Starry Night [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644964
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> ❗IMPORTANT:  
> You guys, Ao3 is no longer counting hits from non-logged readers.  
> I would really appreciate if you guys would create an account and leave kudos and comments to not only me, but all the other wonderful writers on this site, because now more than ever do we need to spread love and encouragement!
> 
> [To all the writers: If you notice a sudden drop in your hits, I know this can be incredibly discouraging and depressing, but I want you to know it's _not_ you! It's the fact that non-logged readers no longer count as hits.]

Empty.

Your heart.

Your thoughts.

Your life.

There’s no other word that could possibly capture how you were feeling.

You were given a second chance at this harsh life that had rejected you from the very beginning on the day you had met Annie. She had brought forth such light, filling your life with the kind of joy and happiness you had read about in books.

Not a single day passed that you didn’t awake with a smile and go to sleep with the anticipation of tomorrow.

 _She_ did that.

 _She_ was the one who turned your life around and gave you a reason to live.

Your first friend.

Your best friend.

_Your first love._

Spending all those days with meaningless chit-chat while wandering around town; training together on those harsh winter days up in the mountain; daydreaming about what the future held for the two of you…

“Was all of it a lie?”

You had asked countless times, staring at her peaceful sleeping form, encapsulated in the unbreakable crystal. You forgot how many days it had been since you’d been cooped up in the basement with her, refusing to leave her side.

Had it been weeks already?

How many months had passed?

You stayed in that dark basement as seasons changed; as the last of snowflakes melted to reveal the vast array of colorful flowers rising beneath the glistening sun; animals who awoke from their long slumber to greet the wonders of nature.

“It can’t have been…”

With tears clouding your lifeless eyes, you had burned every detail of the picture in front of you in your mind.

“It can’t have all been a lie… right?”

The vision of Eren’s Titan ripping into the Female Titan’s neck to pull Annie out, the blood spraying from the wound, the disgusting sound of slashed skin – all of it returned at night to haunt your sleep.

You were forced to relive the day Annie was found out and captured, vividly remembering her desperate struggle to escape and climb up the wall. Her goal to kidnap Eren long forgotten as the only thing she sought was safety and asylum.

It was only like it was yesterday that Reiner held onto you to prevent you from jumping in between the two Titans, Berthold sobbing on his knees behind you.

_Even Reiner and Berthold…_

You had never been as close with the boys as you were with Annie, but there was a certain fondness you held for them that you couldn’t explain. A yearning to shower them with your love and affection, for they always carried a different kind of sadness in their eyes.

“You’re wasting your precious life away, _______, “ Hitch scolded you, slamming the tray with food on the table behind you impatiently, “How many more years do you intend on slacking off as a soldier?! When are you going to get it in your thick head that _she_ , “ With an accusing finger pointed towards Annie’s still slumbering form, she struggled to not lash out at you, “is a traitor! She’s humanity’s biggest enemy! And you’re still waiting here day by day- “

“What were they trying to protect?”

Hitch fell silent and gaped at you with shock, her eyes wide open as she swallowed the rest of her words.

“Wh- What?”

You raised your exhausted gaze to face her, your chest laden with heaviness, sorrow weighing on your shoulders. You felt like you’ve carried the world the past few years, your inability to let go off Annie pulling you into the depths of despair.

“What do you think they were trying to protect?”

The silence around you was ear-shattering, allowing even the sound of Hitch gulping to reach your ears. She looked at you with unknowingness as if you had grown a second pair of head.

“That day… Annie was trying to climb up the walls. She wanted to go beyond the walls… Where did she want to go to? What was behind those walls? I couldn’t stop asking myself these types of questions…”

You turned your head to face out the window in time as a hummingbird flew to rest on the windowsill. Its teal feathers were shimmering beneath the summer sun, flaring out at the sides as it chirped at nothing in particular.

“And then Reiner and Berthold suddenly disappeared… And then Mr. Smith along with almost all of the Survey Corps soldiers died… And then we suddenly got a new queen and… I… Was everything a lie, Hitch?”

Your voice nothing more than a meek whisper, you looked at her for reassurance, for warmth, for comfort, for _something_ to hold onto.

“Are they really humanity’s biggest enemy?”

“What are you even talking about, ______? Are you not aware how many people died because of- “

“Had we ever known about the world outside our walls if it wasn’t for them?”

You stared her dead in the eyes, daring her to finish her sentence. Pushing your feet of the ground, you walked towards her with purpose, Hitch taking a step back for each one you took forwards.

“Had we ever known that there was an ocean filled with so much salt that no merchant could ever collect all of it in their lifetime? That there were other lands beside ours? That there were _people_ and not Titans out there?”

“Are you saying it’s okay what they did?”

She looked at you horrified, her brow twitching, unsure of whether she heard correctly.

“I’m saying that’s one hell of a bubble we were living in.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually defending these devils…”

Hitch backed away from you, her large feline amber eyes filled with horror and confusion. She whipped around to the door with fast steps, eager to escape you.

“You didn’t answer my question, Hitch…”

Her hand hovered over the door handle, stopping just before the threshold to the floor outside. When she didn’t turn around to face you, you sighed heavily. You had thought that you would find solace within Hitch, the only other person Annie had been somewhat acquainted with.

Maybe you had been wrong…

With a feeling akin to hope inside your aching chest, you risked it one more time, asking her, “Who do you think they were trying to protect? What drove them to commit such horrible sins?”

The more you thought about it, the more the pain seemed to eat at you. Your eyes started to well up and you were surprised that you even had any tears left to cry. When it didn’t seem like she would answer you, you turned around to walk towards the table, your food still untouched.

Hitch took a deep breath, halting you in your movements, her voice shaky, her hands on the handle even shakier before she bellowed, “They’re the worst people to have lived! They are the reason _thousands_ of innocent people died! They are the reason Marlo died!”

She finally looked you in the eyes, the amber hues filled with disgust and contempt as she seethed at you, “How you are still able to love someone like that is beyond me. I expected more of you, _____.”

And with that, she slammed the door close, her belting steps echoing across the walls. You dropped to your knees with a gut-wrenching sob, unable to stop the flow of salty tears. The emptiness in the pit of your stomach swelled, threatening to drown you in its sorrow.

“I know,” you muttered through shaky hands trying to catch the droplets, “I already know all of that.”

You sniffled audibly, your hiccups reverberating around the silent basement, your tears clashing on the cold stone ground, “I _know_ that your sins are unforgivable... I _know_ that you are humanity’s biggest enemy… But…”

Lifting your tear-stricken face to gaze up at Annie, seeing her in the same position as you had for the past few years, her eyes closed peacefully, seemingly unaware of her surroundings…

Your nose clogged and your throat burning from the pain of your unspoken words, you begged her once more - as you always did when you came to watch over her.

“Won’t you please wake up and return to me, Annie?!”

***

Summer turned to fall.

And fall turned to winter.

The flowers wilted and the trees lost their colors, fallen leaves scattering on the slowly freezing ground. The animals of the farms and the forest returned to their long-awaited rest, welcoming the warmth of their hibernation.

Farmers who plucked the last bit of their harvests to prepare for the cold, unforgiving winter and the soldiers who were still diligently patrolling the districts daily.

Time didn’t seem to stop for anyone but you.

Ten years had passed, but you were still stuck in the dungeon, spending every single one of your free times that you weren’t on duty by Annie’s side. The food that Hitch still brought to you daily no longer of taste, you wondered when the last time you had enjoyed a proper meal had been.

Everyone continued on with their lives, making the best out of the situation – people from outside entered the walls and shared their knowledge with you. The little two-goody shoes you had known to be Christa – no – Historia, turned out to be a fine queen, building relations with the kingdoms and clans from outside the walls.

Even that annoying brat Eren had left to infiltrate the nation of Marley. And yet…

Yet you were stuck here, your heart nothing but a slave to the girl in front of you. Your yearning to hold her in your arms and look into those crystal clear eyes of hers grew with each day.

Sometimes you even caught yourself thinking if it was better that she was untouchable now. When you had first heard the whispers of the guards that Armin had eaten Berthold to get ahold of his Titan power, you were beside yourself with fear.

Images of Eren trying to eat Annie would cross your mind and you would find yourself charging at anyone who got near her. The mere thought of never being able to see Annie again… It was enough to feel your insides splitting, setting a fire of fury within you that had prior been unknown to you.

“I’m right here, Annie, “ Your voice full of conviction, you lifted your eyes to gaze at her, your hands curling into desperate fists at your inability to touch her, to feel her, “No matter how long it takes. I’ll wait for you.”

You stepped up closer to her, opening your fists to place your palms on the crystal, traveling your eyes over every part of her. From her blonde hair that rivaled the sun, to her frail shoulders that carried the weight of her unforgivable sins, to her strong legs that allowed her to run beside you… to those beautiful hands that fit perfectly into yours.

_She didn’t change at all…_

_Is this the power of a Titan?_

_Do they not age?_

You needed her to know.

If any part of her was able to hear you right now, you needed to get this off your heavy chest. You rested your forehead against the hard and translucent barrier separating you two. Closing your eyes, you searched in your mind to go back to your most precious memory.

Your hands tingling from the way she held them, your heart fluttering from the way she embraced you on that starry night on the highest point of the king’s garden, your eyes burning from the way she so genuinely gazed into them,

_“I will always be your ally.”_

Unbeknownst to you, Annie had opened her eyes, the icy blue orbs filled with wistfulness and regret at your loyalty and love.

***

“Excuse me miss, can you help me out for a second?”

You turned around to face an elderly woman struggling to carry her basket of vegetables. Her shaky hands dropped the straw basket, scattering the tomatoes, eggplants, carrots and potatoes all over the ground.

On autopilot, you rushed towards her, bending on one knee to help her collect the freshly bought items. You were about to strike up a conversation with her when suddenly lightning struck in your head.

You felt your nerves being set on fire as the world around you turned dark. The buildings and people disappeared, the ground beneath you turning to endless sand. You lifted your head, your eyes widening in astonishment at the starry night sky, a path of teal and purple constellations drawn out before you.

Unable to contain the reverence that settled in your bones at the sight in front of you, you felt an inexplicable desire to run to the source of it – to the center where all the paths connected. The curiosity of where it was going to lead you was eating at you from within, your initial confusion as to what had happened swallowed up by the empty hollow in your stomach.

Your body was glued to the ground, your bones aching and yearning to follow the shimmering stars above you. You felt a lone tear glide down your cheeks, your heart elated, a feeling of warmth and home embracing you.

_“To all the subjects of Ymir,”_

The authoritative voice of Eren boomed through your skull, the starry sky turning pitch black, illuminating the paths of constellations connecting with one another. You whipped your head from side to side, trying to find the boy.

_“My name is Eren Yaeger. I’m using the power of the Founding Titan to address all of Ymir’s subjects.”_

Goosebumps broke out all over your skin, an inevitable shudder running through your body.

_“The hardening of all the Walls present on Paradis Island has come undone,”_

The thundering steps of the Titans reached your ears, the sandy ground beneath you shaking.

_“And all Titans entrapped within them have started marching.”_

“Eh? What…?”

Terror rushed through your veins at the image of the Island overrun by Titans, leaving you to wonder what Eren could possibly be up to this time.

_Is he trying to kill us all?_

_“My objective, “_ With bated breath, you listened eagerly to his next words, your jaw dropping to the ground at the conviction dripping from his tone, _“is to protect the people of Paradis, the place where I was born and raised.”_

One by one, the people around you reappeared, all of them looking up at the sky in awe and fear.

_“However, the world wishes for the annihilation of the people of Paradis. The hatred that has been swelling up for so long will certainly not end. Until not just the Paradisians, but all of Ymir’s subjects have been eliminated.”_

Eren staring at you with his burning teal eyes flickered through your mind, his thick brows furrowed and his anger and determination seeping from them. His voice pure and sincere, he bellowed to all of you,

_“I reject this wish!”_

The image of Eren was replaced by his new Titan form looming over all of you from the sky, the buildings and the stone ground shattering the image of the desert you had been in. Hundreds – no – _thousands_ of Titans walked past you, the walls continuing to crumble around you.

_“The Wall Titans shall trample all earth outside of this Island underfoot. Until all life existing there has been exterminated from this world.”_

***

“Holy mother of- What- What are- _How?!_ ”

Hitch gasped, her eyes filled with shock, brows raised in surprise as Annie was now sitting on top of her, caging her body with her strong thighs, her hands wrapped around her wrists to keep her from moving.

Dripping wet from the melted crystal, Annie was panting hard, her head swarming with a billion thoughts after witnessing Eren’s announcement. In a matter of just a few hours after you had left her side to patrol the city, _so_ much happened, she struggled to comprehend it all.

“Ah…” A shaky and incredulous smile blossomed on her face, her skin breaking out in goosebumps at the sensation of feeling the air around her for the first time in ten years, “I don’t know what the hell you did Eren…”

She pushed herself off the ground, leaving Hitch behind as she stretched her limbs. The blood returned to her pale body with every movement, enveloping her in a light glow. She jumped up and down to test her mobility, cracking her neck with a satisfied sigh.

Hitch gulped audibly, her brows twitching as she crawled away from Annie and towards the door, her arms lifted over her body protectively.

“What- What just happened?”

“Thank you for looking out for _____ all this time, Hitch. You’ve been a great help.” Annie lowered her chin to eye the girl beneath her, “You weren’t such a bad girl after all…”

She eyed the maneuvering gear on Hitch’s hips before kneeling down in front of her, her hand outstretched with what she hoped to be a friendly smile, “Will you help me out once more?”

***

“Shit! They’re attacking everyone in the tower!” You screamed as you cut the nape off of another Titan, “Why aren’t they blending in with the other Titans?! Why are they eating our people?!”

“I think those are the ones that got turned by that giant ape one!” The red-haired girl beside you bellowed back, her forehead drenched in the Titan’s blood, “I don’t think Eren can control them!”

“Tch, what use is this founding power Titan if you can’t even protect everyone?”

You shot one of your hooks to a higher part of the tower, exchanging your blades to sharper ones – ready to face the other Titans awaiting their deaths.

***

“Why am I even doing this…” Hitch whispered to herself exasperatedly as she watched Annie devour one meal after another, bread crumbs hanging by her chin.

She reached to grab a napkin and held it towards Annie with her face turned away, the faintest remnants of a blush visible on her cheeks, “At least have some manners… You’re a girl after all…”

***

“That should be the last of them.“ You wiped the sweat off your brow with your sleeve, sheathing your blades back into the container.

“Everyone has gathered in the city hall to celebrate it seems…” The female soldier rushed to join you, both of you walking towards the commotion, “Woah! Look at that! They’re eating a feast!”

“Celebrating the end of the world, huh…?” You asked yourself quietly, shaking your head at the irony of the situation.

“_____, look! There’s an empty table in the corner over there. Let’s go and eat! I’m starving~”

***

“Hey hey, where are you going?!”

Hitch called after Annie who had finished satiating her hunger. She stood up to follow her clumsily, trying to keep her voice down to not expose her identity,

“You’re still a criminal! Don’t leave my sight- “

“Thank you for your help until now. Truly, ” Annie turned around to gift Hitch an earnest smile, one that Hitch had never seen before, “Thank you. From now on… Please don’t follow me anymore.”

Her voice was filled with sadness yet tinged with hope, stopping Hitch in her tracks, her hand frozen mid-air.

“What the hell do you mean _‘don’t follow me anymore’_ , are you even aware how much I- “

“There’s…” Annie lowered her eyes to the ground, the strands of blonde falling over her frown, “There’s still something I have to do.”

 _‘Ah…’_ Hitch raised her brows in recognition, feeling a punch in her gut at the familiar smile on Annie’s face – the smile that was reserved for one person, and one person, only. She curled her small hands into desperate fists, snapping her chin to the side defiantly. _‘Of course you do.’_

“Finally.”

“Eh?”

“Now I no longer need to watch out for her stupid reckless ass.”

“Heh.”

With a heart that was as light as a cloud, Annie broke out in a quiet chuckle, wiping the tears from her eyes, “Thank you, Hitch.”

***

“It is really crowded, man… “ The girl commented, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear, her other hand resting on her growling stomach, “I’m going to get some of that cheese bread for us from over there. Be right back.”

“Mh.” You nodded, scratching the back of your head. You sighed, lowering your head in exhaustion, anxiety settling in your bones. You were unsure what to make of the entire situation, unsure what to think of Eren’s wish and his actions.

“______?”

You froze, your eyes ripped open and fixed on the brick pavement beneath you.

_This voice…_

You gulped.

_No way…_

Slowly, eerily slowly, you lifted your head, feeling like a ton of bricks hit you right in the guts as your jaw dropped.

_Annie?_

There she stood in front of you, her own face painted in incredulity.

She lowered the hood of her Scout’s cape with shaky hands, revealing the luscious blonde hair you loved playing with and the crystal clear eyes that put the starry path from the Founding Titan’s world to shame.

_Annie…_

Tears clouded your vision, your feet moving on their own as your hand reached out. Your heart sprang up into your clogged throat, rendering you breathless as she too started moving towards you with the same urgency, the same intensity.

_Ten years._

“Annie, “ You managed to croak.

Ten years since you had last held her. Since you had last _felt_ her.

_“Oh my god.“_

With tears of relief streaming down your face, you wrapped your arms around her, feeling her own slim ones embracing your waist tightly.

The scent of lemon mixed with mint surrounded you instantly and you felt all of your muscles relaxing.

And in that moment…

_Everything connected._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of my Series _Starry Night_.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much I had fun writing it.  
> Exploring the relationship and dynamic of these two girls was very therapeutic for me and ending this series kind of feels bittersweet to me.
> 
> I do hope you give my other stuff a go and interact with me~
> 
> I appreciate every kudos and every comment 💙


End file.
